Suprise
by JA Baker
Summary: Dylan/Rommie/Beka romance
1. Act 1

Authors note: Ok, this is the fist time I've written a story like this, so please don't flame me to badly.  
  
Surprise.  
  
"Um, sorry, I heard a scream and just reacted. I'll go." Dylan almost tripped over his feet as he backed out of the doorway and into the corridor beyond. He did a quick mental check, and decided that this was defiantly the most embraced he'd ever been.  
  
It had started like any other day: he'd been making his way back to his quarters after Tyr had taken over the from the night shift in command, when he'd heard a scream come from Beka's room. His training had taken over: thinking that she was somehow in trouble, he'd used his override to unlock the door and burst in to see Beka in bed.  
  
In bed that is, with Rommie.  
  
He turned and leaded against the door. "Well." He thought to himself, "You don't see that every day." He pinched himself: no, he was awake, even if this did have a lot in common with some of his dreams. He shook his head: right now he needed a very cold shower and a stiff drink, in that order.  
  
He took a step forwards, trying to work out why Rommie and Beka would have kept their relationship secret: Beka wasn't High Guard, so the rules about Avatars didn't apply to the two of them. Maybe it was to keep the peace: relationships on-ship could result in tension, especially in a crew as small as theirs.  
  
He was about to take another step when the door hissed open, "Dylan." Beka's tone of voice was one that Dylan had never heard her use before. He slowly turned round, and almost gagged: Beka was stood in the doorway, her shear-silk nightgown barely covering her body. Rommie stood behind her, her chin resting on Beka's shoulder and her arms wrapped round the first officer. "Well, what do you think?" she whispered softly into Beka's ear.  
  
Beka's eyes slowly travelled down Dylan, her smiled turning into a grin, "I think he has potential. And I can defiantly see why you where so interested in him." Rommie laughed, "Yes, High Guard uniforms can be very ravelling, can't they." One of her hands disappeared inside Beka's gown, "I think this could be fun." Beka grabbed Dylan's arm and pulled him back through the door.  
  
The hatched closed and locked with a click.  
  
The End.  
  
Anyway, like I said, this is my first (and if the reviews are bad, last) attempt at this sort of fiction, so please be gentle with your reviews. 


	2. Act 2

Ok, I never intended this to be a multi-part story, but it's been playing on my mind recently, so I decided a second part was in order to tie up a few loose ends.  
  
Surprise, part 2  
  
Dylan walked slowly along the corridors towards is quarters. His new quarters that was: the events of the past week had changed a lot of thing, the sleeping arrangements of three of the crew being the lest of them. He was still a little confused as to how Rommie and Beka had talked him into it: the revelation that his first officer and the ships Avatar had been sleeping together for two months had shocked him, but not as much as their offer to include him in the relationship on a permanent basses.  
  
Logic had nothing to do with his acceptance of the offer: he hadn't been using his brain that much at the time.  
  
Things had moved fast after that: at breakfast the next morning, Beka had simply told the others what was happening, and how things where going to change. Harper had been without a doubt more jealous than anything: the look on his face had been worth the embarrassment Dylan felt. Trance had been, well, Trance had been Trance: she just smiled and went back to her meal. Tyr had looked at them, shook his head, and then locked himself in the gym for two hours.  
  
Dylan reminded himself to pick up a new punch bag at the net drift they stopped at.  
  
It had been Rommie who had suggested that the three of them move in together: nether Dylan or herself had even been to their own quarters since this had all begun, and she had suggested that they use one of the empty VIP suites. It had more space than any other quarters on the ship, and the beds where a lot bigger than those in the officers quarters.  
  
The door opened, and Dylan was greeted with the sight of Rommie curled up in a chair, reading a real book, one of the better legacies of her brief relationship with Gabriel. He noticed the glass of wine on the table next to her, something she had picked up from Beka. Dylan smiled to himself: Rommie had picked up a LOT of things from Beka. She turned and saw him smiling, "And what's gotten you so happy? Most of the time when it's just you and me you seem a little withdrawn."  
  
Dylan nodded, "Well, it dose feel a bit wired, you being the ship's Avatar and all." Rommie carefully put the bookmark in place before placing the book on the table and standing up, "Well, maybe it would make you feel better if I told you that Beka and I only ended up together because we both had feelings for you, and you ever seemed to notice us. A few glasses of wine one night spent complain about you and, well, one thing led to another, and that led to here."  
  
Rommie took a few steppes forward, "If you're worried about me ending up like Pax, don't be: she re-programmed herself for Warrick, but I'm still the same I was before the fall." She grinned mischievously, "Now Beka's due back with the supplies on the Maru in an hour: let's go warm up the bed a little for her."  
  
THE END (I mean it this time.) 


	3. Act 3

Ok, It looks like at lest one person out there likes this story, and as I'm still suffering from writers block on 'Echoes of Future Past', I'll do another chapter. Anyway, it'll annoy the heck out of Hope for Fluff ;-)  
  
Surprise, part 2  
  
Rommie felt Beka shift slightly as she woke from a deep sleep. She smiled to herself: Beka was always a little 'frisky' when she first woke up. She tightened her grip, keeping her arms tightly round the first officer, then slowly planted gentle kisses up and down Beka's neck, waking her fully.  
  
"Stop it: you know what that dose to me." Beka purred. Rommie smiled, "I know full well what it dose to you Captain Valentine, that's why I do it." Beka shifted, trying to find a way to free her arms, but Rommie held her tight, "No, I'm not letting you go until I'm done." Beka tilted her head, exposing more of her neck to Rommie's kisses, "You know, it's at times like this I miss it being just the two of us." Rommie nibbled at her ear, "And here was me thinking it was your idea to include Dylan." Beka smiled, "It was, and I do love him, but he doesn't have the time for this sort of thing: men just don't have the patients for it. And he snores."  
  
Rommie moved one of her hands down lower, making Beka gasp, "Then we'll have to find more diplomatic missions for him to go on." She took Beka to the point of release, then stopped, "As much fun as it would be to take this to its enjoyable conclusion, you have to be in command in ten minuets: you know how Tyr gets when one of us is late." Beka frowned, "You're a cruel mistress Andromeda." Rommie planted one last kiss on her lovers neck, "True, and you love me for it."  
  
They made their way to command, arms around each other. They had just reached the doors to command when they opened and Tyr stormed out, "You're five minuets late!" Beka looked at him, and turning, kissed Rommie deeply. The Avatar responded by grabbing Beka by the back of the head and holding her close. Tyr looked like he was about to say something, but instead turned and sprinted off down the corridor. Rommie broke away from Beka in time to see him disappear around the first corner, "And you called me cruel! You know where going to have to get a new punch bag for the gym after this?" Beka smiled, "Once a pone a time I thought that I might have feelings for Mr Anasazi, but he made it quite clear that he could never have feelings for a non- Nietzschean woman."  
  
Rommie smiled back, "Well I for one am glad he didn't reciprocate your feelings." She leaned forwards to kiss Beka, but the first officer held up her hand to stop her, "Like you said, I have to be in command, and with Harper away on Sinti with Dylan, you have to do all the general maintenance: ship, fix thy self." Rommie looked slightly upset, "And here was me hopping to have my wicked way with you behind the pilots station. Is this your way of getting back at me for earlier?" Beka smiled, "Rommie my love, I've only just begun: wait until tonight."  
  
TBC?  
  
(I'm leaving this story open-ended: I may write another chapter, I may not. It remains to be seen.) 


End file.
